Telecommunications systems commonly include cables containing bundles of twisted pairs of conductors for transmitting telecommunications signals (e.g., voice only signals, data only signals, and combined/mixed voice and data signals, etc.). In these systems, mating connectors (e.g., 25 pair Telco or Amp connectors) are used to couple the cables to telecommunications equipment for processing. In a twisted pair telephone carrier system servicing residential and/or businesses, the system may include an MDF (Main Distribution Frame), a POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) splitter for separating voice and date signals, and a DSLAM (Digital Subscriber Line Access Multi-Plexer).
For most systems, it is desirable to maximize the splitter densities. To maximize splitter densities, multiple splitters (e.g., 24 splitters) are commonly mounted on a printed circuit board to form a splitter card. Connectors are also typically mounted on the printed circuit board. Often, the connectors have exposed termination posts (i.e., leads). The exposed termination posts can also cause short circuits if inadvertently contacted. What is needed is an isolation structure that prevents the termination posts from being directly touched during installation, removal or servicing of a card assembly.